Un premier rendez-vous ?
by Helduath
Summary: Unsterbliicher a invité Newtiteuf à voir l'avant première d'Ant-Man au Grand Rex, qui ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose de romantique. Unstiteuf [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Yaooooi


**Cette fiction n'était mais alors pas du tout mais pas du tout prévue ^^ Mais comme Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ont effectivement passé la soirée au cinéma ensemble, je me devais d'écrire cette fanfiction :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

Lui et moi… dans une grande salle de cinéma… devant l'avant première du nouveau Marvel, Ant-Man. J'étais si heureux qu'il m'ait invité, j'en avais eu presque des crampes aux joues à force de sourire niaisement après sa demande, je n'arrivais pas à y croire… nous deux, ensemble, tout une soirée. Cela me semblait irréel…

Je remerciais secrètement l'obscurité de la pièce qui cachait mon rougissement, les yeux rivés sur le grand écran où défilaient les tweets avec le hashtag AntMan. Beaucoup nous étaient destinés, des dédicaces, des demandes de vidéos, des fanarts de notre couple fictif… beaucoup de yaoi qui apparaissaient en énorme devant des centaines de personnes… c'était gênant mais en même temps…

Ça faisait rire Unster, de ce rire que j'aimais tant, qui envoyait des frissons le long de mon cou et détourner mon regard de honte. Je n'aurais jamais dû être attiré par lui… il était hétéro et collectionnait les femmes, rencontres d'un soir aussi vite oubliées le lendemain, je n'avais aucune chance… et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer, encore plus après cette invitation qui avait un arrière gout de premier rendez vous amoureux.

Mais comment résister à cet homme ? Il était drôle, attentionné, beau… surtout avec ce t-shirt col en V blanc qui lui allait si bien… Je n'avais qu'une envie, glisser un doigt le long de ce col, caresser sa peau qui semblait si douce, l'embrasser doucement, y laisser ma marque… montrer à tous que c'était possible, que c'était vrai, pour moi aussi m'en persuader.

Mais c'était vain, futile, juste un jeu pour faire des vues, pour exciter les fangirls, pour les occuper. Rien de personnel, rien d'intime, rien de ce que je ne pouvais ressentir pour lui n'était partagé, ces battements irréguliers de mon cœur quand il me regardait, cette chaleur sur mes joues, ces images qui se formaient d'elles-mêmes dans ma tête… Non je refusais d'appeler ça de l'amour, ça aurait été trop douloureux… Mais la ressemblance était troublante.

Je soupirai doucement, attirant sans réellement le vouloir le regard de Sébastien. «Ca va ? » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant fermer les yeux et frémir, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il était trop proche, vraiment trop proche, son parfum m'envoutait, sa chaleur m'entourait…

Il effleura ma main, essayant sans doute de capter mon attention. J'acquiesçai. Comment aller mal quand il me touchait ainsi ? Quand son pouce me frôlait dans une douce caresse ? J'étais tellement perdu, concentré sur cette seule sensation grisante, sur ces picotements qui parcouraient mon corps, que je ne remarquai même pas que le film avait commencé. Finalement, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je me laissai porter par l'histoire, les images et les sons, mais une partie de mon cerveau restait focalisé sur nos doigts qui jouaient distraitement ensemble, presque innocemment.

Quand enfin, deux heures plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent, il fallut quelques secondes pour que le contact ne se brise, nous laissant tout deux très gênés mais heureux, incapables de nous regarder. Le film était bien, mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette soirée qui s'annonçait… parfaite.

Nous sortîmes silencieusement du Grand Rex, tout sourire, nos mains se touchant à chaque pas, avant de nous arrêter devant un petit restaurant. Plus que la faim, l'envie de rester ensemble encore un moment nous poussa à nous asseoir en terrasse, attendant patiemment un serveur. Pendant ce court laps de temps, je détaillai calmement son visage, admirant sa beauté dans la lumière mourante du soir. Tout chez lui me plaisait, j'avais envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau pâle, qu'il soit enfin mien…

Puis on vint nous servir et nous mangèrent lentement, retardant le plus possible le moment de nous quitter. Lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un peu rouge, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant…

Puis il fut temps de rentrer. Nous marchâmes à regret vers la bouche de métro, nos yeux fixés sur nos pieds qui se mouvaient en ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, il était encore tôt… Il devait prendre le tram maintenant, il allait me dire au revoir… mais non ? Pourquoi ne descendait-il pas ?

Puis je sentis une main dans la mienne… La sienne… Si douce. Il ne partait pas. Je me mordis la lèvre et posai timidement la tête sur son épaule. J'avais compris, il me ramenait chez moi. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un rendez-vous… vraiment trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Il ne restait plus que deux arrêts et enfin nous étions dehors, nos doigts toujours emmêlés et nos visages cramoisis. L'air était frais et il se colla un peu plus à moi pour se réchauffer. C'est ainsi que nous parcourûmes les quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à mon petit appartement, avec ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qui explosait en nous. Jamais je n'avais imaginé être aussi proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher de cette manière, enfin sentir la tendresse de ses étreintes… Mes rêves prenaient enfin vie dans cette rue, sous les lumières faiblardes d'un lampadaire rouillé.

Une fois devant ma porte, il plongea son regard clair dans le mien, pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Lentement, il effleura ma joue du dos de ses doigts… et… ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, laissant mes paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes dans un soupir d'extase. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant puis il se recula, me susurrant à l'oreille en guise d'au revoir :

\- Bonne nuit Julien, merci pour ce soir.

Puis après une dernière caresse, il partit, me laissant encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette soirée avait été de très loin mon meilleur premier rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Voiiiila ^^ hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **Helduath**


End file.
